figli del cielo
by hana-chan good girl
Summary: Tsuna, Naruto, and Tetsu thre young gamers will do anytng to get their main goal, to defeat the strongest guild in all of ALO but what if love and other elements try to hinder they're way there's only one way to know that is to watch out for this


**hi I'm Hana-chan I'm new so go easy on me **

* * *

_**third person POV**_

* * *

Tetsuya Kuroko just bought his new amusphere and he is now trying this game called ALO or alfheim online a fantasy rpg living in the year 2025 has it's perks and this is the perks he's talking about even though he' may not look like it... he is a hardcore gamer almost as much as he e basketball but back to the topic he is now choosing his character there are a total nine races each had their own perks

_"what race should I pick...hmm undine sounds nice, high healing skills, have a huge advantage on water based monsters...but it would be weak if it runs out of mana... and the cait siths are not bad too beast taming abilities can came handie but I'm more of a support specialist...oh what's that?" _Kuroko's train of thought was cut off when he saw the special feature of 5.3 update the mystery race according to the manual there's a 15% chance that he will be either a kyuubi no kitsune, demon, and angel but it was pretty small chance so taking a deep breath Kuroko made one of the possible biggest mistakes of his life and push the mystery button and all went pixely (not a word but yeah)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was more than excited when he get hold of his new amusphere for having an A (cue in Frozen's for the first time in forever instrumental please) in MATH can you believe it! neither his Tsunade-baba whom his guardian since his mom and dad are on their fifth honey moon in trying to make Naru's baby brother or sister thus he's stuck with his sadistic but spoiling him grandmother and for being a good boy and getting good grades he got _the_ most expensive nervegear thingy so yeah and so the little ball of sunshine immediately dash through the whole mansion of his grandma and lock his room and start the process

"link start!" he shouted a little bit loud and after pressing/thinking ok five timmes his vision was assaulted with colors and when his vision was clear again he was inside a control center room thingy with prototypes of the different races and a huge question mark sign

"sugoi!, Hina-chan _is_ right this is awesome...now what race to pick" he wondered aloud voicing his thoughts as he look at the different races when his eyes landed on the prototype salamader he immediately think of his friend Gaara just like gaara the salamander has red hair jade eyes and pale complexion even the lack of eyebrows was there except this salamander is smirking and it sends shiver in him scrolling down he sees some interesting race such as the gnomes "this would be so cool I would be the biggest of them all there then I will swing my badass hammer at the face of the monsters and and oooooh masters of illsuons huh, I could make illusions that could trick sasuke-teme's pitiful ass that would be greet" he laughed as he scrolled down more and he's saphire orbs sparkled when his eyes landed on the question mark sign a surprise a random thing this is the perfect way to shove it in the teme's ugly face that he the great Naruto Uzumaki can and will beat his ass with the creature the game has given him so he hit it with vigor and all things went blank

* * *

**a few days later**

"HIE!" Tsunayoshi Sawada shrieked as he pulled those damned too long to be practical brown locks of his character! He knew not trust that blasted, stupid, admittedly hot walking orgasm named Reborn who is equally hot, nothing changed in his features same sharp handsome face, same curly side burns but with elvish ears and elegant blue wings yes he is an undine but still he's still badass

"dame-Tsuna ears are not made to sounds like that" and that statement was punctuated with a kick in the head making the cait sith/brunette snap his head up

"why are you even with me I'm supposed to be in the c-cait sith territory not here in the middle of nowhere?!" he shrieked not noticing the orange short kimono which is highly pracital the flame patterned sash that tie the kimono altogether is disgustingly tied into a ribbon on his back he looks more of those anime figurine that otakus worshipped and oh let's not forget that two clips connected by a string of beautiful pearls and let's not forget those goddamn cat ears and sensitive tail _"stupid! stupid sensitive tail"_ Tsuna thought

"hm, so it is sensitive" Reborn mused before yanking the tail which cause immediate discomfort to the brunette and eliciting an enticing moan

"aahh! r-reborn p-please..."Tsuna is already in tears long lashes that cover the half lidded effects of the situation and it's porn!

"please what my little kitten?" Reborn purred and then bit Tsuna's cat ear as he leaned in the now on doggy positioned cait sith not anticipating a fireball and a water jet incoming which of course made the raven haired undine thrown to the nearest solid area which is a rock

"stop that you sicko!" yelled a blond kyuubi no kitsune hands still outstretch ready to attack once again who by the way appeared out of nowhere

"I have to agree with, Naruto-san pedo-san" an undine said his left hand outstretched revealing a sapphire orb plastered on the back of his palm

"t-thank you" Tsuna managed to breath out now he got a good look of it the kyuubi has blonde hair and three orange-y tails and she/he is wearing what normally priestesses wear a white kimono top with what looks like a slash with loose stitches on it and a red hakama as the kyuubi take a peek he knew this kyuubi is the same species just like him and the undine too as his ensemble suggests puffy sleeves short bloomer like shorts thigh high white socks and the cape like thingy dangling behind his waist that ends just in his knees really it's like fan-service day for those ALO pervs

"are you okay?" the undine turned his gaze towards the now standing up and dusting up his skimpy kimono that by the way just ended in his knees and those wooden slippers are comfortable and tha's the greatest compensation of his looks

"my my, dame-Tsuna looks like you've got friends and I'm afraid I have to take care of some things see you in a while and dinner's at seven maman said" that's what all Reborn said like nothing had happened before logging out and disappearing in a cloud of pixels

"gee~ that perv is almost as bad as that teme" said the blonde kyuubi no kitsune as he jog towards Tsunarevealing that he has a katana with him how Tsuna missed he do not know probably obscured by those tails

"thanks for the help uhm..."Tsuna trailed off as he don't know their names

"oh where's our manners? I'm Tetsu an undine as you can see " his expression as deadpan as ever

"I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the strongest and beat that teme's ass dattebayo!" Naruto proclaimed

"nice meeting you Naruto-san, Tetsu-san I'm Tsuna" the cait sith bowed

"mou~ that's too formal Tsuna-kun call us Naruto and Tetsu or anything you like " the blonde mock complained making the brunette giggled and the stoic undine smile even if it's little

"I don't want to be rude but what are your plans Tsuna-kun?" Tetsu asked as the trio starts to fly back to the nearest neutral town

"uhm I don't have any..." Tsuna mumbled

"then you can come with us were planning to overthrow and become ALO's strongest guild!" Naruto babbled on

"r-really you want _me_? "Tsuna points himself while Tetsu just nods

"hai, we can see passion on your eyes" it's true this type of games are Tsuna's passion it was something that makes him him. Being others can make Tsuna act who he really is

"but I'm new I don't have any skills I-"

"well everything starts from the bottom Tsuna-kun" Tetsu said like a mother comforting her child

"here take this Tsu-kun " Naruto said as he open his menu bar and send him a weapon a spring holster that holds up stilettos and poison darts and knife and it could be hidden in his sleeves

"thank you" he bowed once again

"no probs but in return join our guild!" Naruto smiled before sending him a membership request and Tsuna accept it and it all happened while they're flying

after settling down on a lodge the three starts to came up with rules since the two of them are either busy rejecting other rules and they don't even have a guild name yet

"so what's our guilds name?" tetsu asked randomly as he sipped a vanila shake in one of the town's cafe as a cait sith waitress put another shake on the table

"hmm, how about the awesome group!" Naruto said while vaccuming the ramen on his front and yes that's the only thing plausible to describe what's he's doing and another yes he said it without choking and mispronunciation

"no" Tetsu said his gaze bore through Naruto's soul _'shit he's mad'_ he thought

"erm, what about figli del cielo...uhm it's italian for children of the sky" Tsuna stuttered out

"sugoi you can speak italian?" Naruto beamed not noticing a looming figure towards him before he was engulfed into a perverted hug that is full of stray hands

"hello kit"

* * *

**that's it for a while folks critics are heavily appreciated **


End file.
